


Chleb

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: brak bety, true story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean zrobił sobie kanapkę, a Sam myśli, że go podmienili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chleb

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy Sam chodził na zakupy, zawsze kupował dużo chleba. Chleb był podstawowym jedzeniem w ich domu. Obaj jedli kanapki, choć przez ich dwa zupełnie różne gusty, każdy przygotowywał je inaczej i z zupełnie innymi składnikami. Dean zawsze pakował na nie mięso, ser, majonez i okazjonalnie pomidora. Za to Sam, przygotowywał je zdrowe, pełne, jak to Dean mówił: jedzenia dla królików.

Kiedy Dean wszedł do jego pokoju, niosąc w dłoniach kanapkę i mówiąc:

— Patrz, jaką sobie zrobiłem dobrą kanapkę,

Sam ledwo spojrzał znad komputera. Jednak w momencie, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego bratem, zerwał się z łóżka, biegnąc za nim. Spotkał go parę kroków dalej.

— Dean! — zawołał.

— Co? — spytał tamten, odwracając się na pięcie.

— Czy ty masz sałatę na kanapce?

Dean wyszczerzył zęby słysząc zdumienie i przerażenie w jego głosie.

— No — odparł.

— Dlaczego? Chory jesteś? To nie ty? — Sam już wyciągał pistolet z kieszeni spodni.

— Uspokój się, Sammy. — Dean poklepał go po plecach. — To tylko kanapka BLT. Ze smażonym bekonem, pomidorem i sałatą. Nic mi nie jest.

Młodszy z  braci wciąż patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo dawno jej nie jadłem — powiedział tamten i ruszył do pokoju.

— Jadłeś już wcześniej sałatę? — usłyszał jeszcze przerażony głos Sama, nim zniknął za drzwiami.

 


End file.
